Blank
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: Hinata's team dies and she is a loner... see what adventure lies in wait for our lovable lady Hyuuga! -COMPLETE, OVER, DONE, NO MORE, GOT IT!-
1. Chapter 1

Blank

Hina- Hey FD you wrote a new story?

FD- Yep, and in this you... well... aren't really you anymore... but it'll explain it's self later for now I'll just let you guys think what ever you want.

Gaara- Doggy baby what's with the title?

FD- That's another thing I'm not so sure on titles so help me out.

Naru- Hey 20 I read the first chapter already, are you sure this is a romance.

FD- Yes, positive but it more of an adventurous horror romance

Naru Horror and romance don't mix

FD- They do now.

Hina- Disclaimer folks I aint got all day.

FD- I don't own Naruto... Wow now I'm depressed...ON WARD!

000

Hinata sat on top of the Hokage mountains eyes transfixed on the horizon, mind racing with the list of things she had to do in order to accomplish her objective. This mission would be her hardest yet.

Crossing her legs she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to her subconscious.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself standing in front of a body length mirror, and through that mirror her reflection stood an exact replica of herself. The doppelganger's head was down cast as if unaware of any other presence but Hinata knew better, she was always aware and she would never sleep.

'Hime, we have a mission to acomplish...'

Her double chuckled eerily as a whisper of wind brushed her hair to the side. 'Don't you mean you?'

'I apologize for keeping you here for so long... it was never my intention.'

'What a pretty liar you've become. You had every intention of keeping me in this hell.' The wind began to dance around Hinata loving her with it's soft caresses. 'Why Hinata dear did you try to forget about me?'

A fire started at her feet inside the reflection caressing the other girls legs as it slowly moved up her body, she did not scream, to her it did not burn. 'Never that, because you as well as I know that we are one and the same.' The fire cocooned the double's body as the wind cocooned her own and they both stared the other in her eye; both so utterly different from the other yet both were of the same flesh. One of piercing fire and the other of floating wind.

'For this mission we must become one my love.'

The double laughed. 'A dangerous combination. What is our mission sweet?'

'Infiltrate and dispose of the Akatsuki, Madra Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha...'

The wind swirled in delight. 'The pawn, the puppet, the vessel, and the traitor, what a challenge you've presented us. You know what will happen if we stay in this form for too long right?'

'Don't worry your pretty little head I have a plan...'

000

Hina- wow am I going on a solo mission?

FD- IDK

Hina- Is Naruto in the next chapter?

FD- IDK

Hina- Do you know anything?

FD- ... hm... I don't really know?

Hina- please review so this idiot can find direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Blank

FD- My mind is out of control just making up things as it goes along!

Hina- Holy crap FD's about to blow!

Gaara- Noooo! Not my Froggy!

Naru- Doggy no! The NaruHina world won't survive without you!

FD- Uh guys-

Choji- No more Froggy Doggy 20! Who's gonna cook Thanksgiving dinner!

Shika- *Pout* No more 20? *Puppy dog eyes

FD- Guys-

Sasu- I'll save you!

Lee- Whats happening!

FD- Dammnit guys-

Sakura- Hey guys whats up?

Hina-...

Gaara-...

Naru-...

Choji-...

Shika-...

Sasu-...

Lee-...

FD-...

Sakura- ... Okay Froggy Doggy 20 dose not own Naruto.

FD-...

000

The celling in Tsunade's office groaned under the pressure of the violent wind storm, cracking its plaster coat. Utter chaos, she would have her rank for this. She spun in her plush cushion chair and sighed out the window. Look at all the piles of work she'd have to do she thought, as ANBU burst through the door of her office **again** without knocking.

'_Savages..._'

"H-hokage-sama something is terribly wrong! Hyuuga Hinata s-she has begun to attack the village!"

'_Duh!_' She conjured up her furiously clueless Hokage look and spun around fast in her chair. Her face was red with fringed angry and a vain pulsed for extra effect. "I can see that baka! Get the ANBU out there now and stop her!"

"Ma'am she has already whipped out more than half of our forces!" Hm, she worked quick. "I've come to take you out of this place my lady." Cute but no, she needed no chaperon.

"No I can manage you go get your remaining comrades and retreat."

"Ma'am she's headed right for us!"

Without warning the man fell forward unconscious as Hinata Hyuuga stepped over his body broad smile touching her lips. "Hello my lady Hokage how may I be of service..." It was not a question.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in exasperation. "What took you so long, I wouldn't have been able to stall for much longer without looking suspicious."

The faint smile on her lips stretched into a full blown shit-eating grin as she replied. "I apologize. I was having so much fun." In a deeper more sultry voice she continued. "I haven't felt this whole in ages." Tsunade could do nothing but stare at the strange girl she loved like a daughter. Imagine her surprise to find that her sweet Hinata had a darker side.

This new Hinata she had seen several times over any very important missions, and every time it seemed to surprise her. She knew that sweet Hinata was in control but she had also seen her loose it temporarily from time to time. Her usual calming air would sour and thicken almost as if your being smothered by a pillow. Her eyes would darken dangerously, uncharacteristically for a Hyuuga, and her smile would damn near threaten to split her face.

Yes that side of Hinata was nothing to trifle with.

Everything about her changed in this state from her normally stiff regal stance, down to the very clothing she wore. Now her body was laid carelessly in the door way with an sort of ease that was both impressive and irritating at the same time. Her usually Conservative clothes were shed leaving her in a loosely fitted black jacket with sleeves that almost brushed the floor despite her full height. A hood obscured her angelic features making her look beautifulbut deadly. Her usually long baggy Capri's replaced with tight leather ones that reached just bellow her kneecap showing off her long slender legs, the kind a man begged to be wrapped around him. Her hair was left to hang hazardously from the sides of her hoodie. And her feet were sheathed in black konoinchi sandals (AN: Her regular shoes.)

Definitely not the same woman.

Tsunade walked to the front of her desk fixing the younger girl with a stern gaze. "You didn't have to wreck so much stuff now I have a ton of paper work to do."

Her smile soffened into a real genuine smile and her eyes warmed. '_There's my Hina._' "I apologize, but I had to make it look real."

Shaking her head Tsunade removed a file off her desk and handed it to Hinata. "Here these are the locations you asked me for but I don't understand how you'll get them all in the same place"

She smiled that slightly disturbing smile before chuckling to herself. "Have no fear for I am unstoppable."

"Stop screwing around this mission is important. Don't comeback unless your dead, understand."

"But of course." Turning to leave Hinata was stopped by her leaders call of attention.

"Hey, just out of curiosity were did you start your rampage?"

Hinata smiled broadly and laughed heartily before answering in dark amusement. "The place I divided in half." she answered simply.

"The Hyuuga compound?"But no answer came for Hinata was gone on a whisper of heated wind.

000

Hina- Hey were did Sakura go during the story?

FD- IDK. Review please, and maybe I'll tell you were I put Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Blank

Gaara- Hey Froggy honey! Guess what!

FD- Chicken butt! LMFAO!

Sasu- Hey T.T...

FD- Not you. whats up Gaara love.

Gaara- I can speak another language now.

FD- OOH daddy I love it when you talk dirty to me!

Gaara- Tu es muy bonita, mi amour

FD- *sighs and drools with hearts in my eyes"

Sasu- I can speak a foreign language too!

Risa- Hello I have come to inform you that 1.) Froggy's Spanish is not all that good so it's probably not correct 2.) she has no Idea where this is headed and 3.) She most definitely dose not own Naruto.

FD- *Giggles loudly at Gaara's Spanish*

Risa- Thank you, and on with the fiction.

000

Hinata appeared from a whirl wind of fire stepping unscathed from the eye of it before looking back at the Hokage tower were she had left Tsunade standing. "Sorry Tsunade but this has to look real." She said raising her hand, and bringing it down in a powerful swipe motion. The hokage tower crumbled to pieces. '_She'll kill us when we return..._' she thought wryly flipping through her newly acquired files that she 'stole' from Tsunade.

"Stop right there." She froze as the sound of Ino's voice penetrated her concentration.

"Hinata-san what have you done?" Neji.

"Hinata please we just want to help, tell us what's wrong with you!" Sakura.

"Hinata please we don't want to have to hurt you..." Kakashi.

Every one else didn't have to say anything she already kew they were there. '_Perfect._' She painted a grin on her face and smiled broadly before turning around fake tears in her eyes. "I'm so touched. The entire rookie 9 came to see me off, you shouldn't have."

"Not the **entire** rookie 9..."

Her anger sparked, and so did the very air around them.

How dare they bring **them** up, and that man who left right when she needed him most. To what? To train? To become stronger for the village, what about her! What about comforting her, and loving her? Did she not matter, was she not supposed to have nice things for herself; did she have to share with the world?

It wasn't fair!

She had found him admirable for caring for others more then himself caring more for others instead of just himself, and to be honest she still did... and that's what made her so angry! Why couldn't she hate him!

It wasn't really about sharing him or being selfish with him, it wasn't even him at all it was her and it made her angry. Angry that of all the pain she was dealt she couldn't find even one thing or person to hate in the world. Why did the world have to be complicated, why not just black and white instead of all the greys and blues that surrounded them even now.

At the mere thought of whiteshe thought of **them** and sighed at the calm that came over her. The only ones that she could say honestly were not complicated in the least. They loved her so plainly so full and right that when they left her the world became a jumbled mess and there was no one there to help her, not even **him** who she thought the only man she'd ever love.

Still thought... knew... She wanted to hate him for it.

Ino was knelt on the ground gasping for cool fresh air, and Hinata realized how thick the air was. She was loosing control and to loose control in this state would not be good without **him**near. Breathing deeply she cooled the air and snarled menacingly at them.

"Fuck you Kakashi, fuck all of you. I'm done here and before anyone could move to attempt an attack she was gone with the wind.

000

Naru- WTF man were the eff am I!

FD- IDK

Naru- Froggy what the eff is with the IDK comments.

FD- IDK

Naru- Stop it!

FD-IDKIDKIDKIDKIDK! If you want me to stop then review. IDKIDKIDKIDKIDKIDKIDK -Naru: STOP THE MADNESS!- IDKIDKIDK


	4. Chapter 4

Blank

Naru- Froggy say you love me.

FD- Huh! O.o

Naru- I feel so depressed and lonely cause Hina's gone, please just once, Say you love me...

FD- I love you Naruto-kun...

Naru- *Chuckles* Say it again.

FD- Naru! This is embarassing!

Naru- ='( Please...

FD- I-I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN! *Blush*

Gaara- WHAT!

FD- ...I do not own Naruto. *Things breaking in the background* GAARA IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!

000

*Time skip, one year later*

Tsunade sat at her desk and stared in disbelife at her adopted son, he wasn't supposed to be home for another two or three years yet here he stood, broad knowing grin, bright sunny determination. '_Shit..._' She wouldn't be able to stop him should he find out about Hinata's mission, and Hinata would not be happy should he come to meet her.

She would just have to give him another mission ASAP before he-

"Naruto!" Sakura burst through the room oblivious to her disrespectful behavior. "I heard from Shikamaru you had returned." Recognizing the Hokage's presence finally she bowed deeply in apology. "Forgive me Hokage-sama."

"Hey Sakura how have you been?"

She shot him a confused stare. "Naruto haven't you heard? Hi-" Before Sakura could finish she felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically and imeadeately looked toward the carefully blank Hokage. The meassage passed between them wiith a silent nod.

Naruto shot them both a confused look. "Heard what?"

"Oh Nothing." Just then Choji burst throught the door equally oblivious to the Hokage glacier glare.

"Naruto thank god your here Hinata has gone rouge!" Everyone in the room froze at his statment. "Everyone has been crazy with worry and we fear shes too far gone to catch her before she is completely lost."

Naruto wore a mask of terror and rage as he thought of poor little Hinata lost out in the wild. He had to save her. Not even sparing it a secound thought Naruto Dove out the nearest window and raced to the village gate.

"Wait for me Naruto!" Choji yelled toward his freinds retreating figure before being yanked back by his collar by none other than the Hokage herself. Her face was a mask of utter fury.

"You dumb shit! Now Hinata will not be able to focus!" She balled up her fist and planted it right in the boy's face, he was out like a light. "Follow me sakura, I might need your help."

000

Hinata Held Naruto by the hair and yanked hard, "Hi-hinata...why!"

Her smile was of pure cynical satisfaction and yet she could still feel **her** trying to break free, to ruin their progress... to save him. "Because you discust me, because I hate you pationately, because you did this to me!" She roared at the injustes, before she grew quiet. **She** tugged harder on her concious. She needed to remain calm.

Pain stepped forward and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. It made her skin crawl, but she didn't let it show. "It's alright Hinata we will hadle it from here." Just then out of thin air Orochimaru/Kabuto appeared. _'Right on time._' Before anyone could blink he had Naruto by the throat.

"Did you really think me fool enough to sit back and allow you to have the biju Pain." He sneered in Hinata's direction. "And since when do you fratinize with the enemy?"

"Ugh aparently when he started fucking with you." Hinata smirked at his frown. Cold steal brushed against the base of her skull running chills of pleasure down her spine. "Oh Sasuke! You turn me on every time you do that. Please daddy cut me just a little."

"Your insane."

"I geuss you could call it that. Ya know I never did understand why you carried around such a big soward but now I know. Compensation for your dick." Hinata felt the sharp steel press harder into her flesh and grinned wider. "Whats the matter..."

000

Sasuke stilled when he felt two thin arms wrap themselves around his waist. '_How in the hell did she get behind me!_' "... You don't like my theory?" She whispered in his ear.

Twisting out of her loose grip he slashed his blade at her just to have her doge it. "How the hell did you get behind me..."

"Tsk, Tsk, a ninja never reveals her secrets, alas some one!" She dangerously glared at Naruto. "Blew my cover so I geuss I can tell you why I'm here..." She bowed low as if about to preform the greatest act the world had ever seen and came back up with a wide sickely sweet grin carved into her face. "I am Hinata Hyuuga... and I shall be your destroyer this evening. You have all been sentenced to death by fate and I, was choose to diliver. Her voice dropped an octave and belive it or not her smile grew. "See you in hell."

000

Naru- ...W.O.W...

FD- LMAO!

Naru- Hinata...shes

FD- Awsome!

Naru- And...

FD- AWSOME! Review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Blank

FD- OMFG MY B-DAYS COMMING UP! (actually passed)

Hina- We should have a girls night out!

Temari- Yeah, I agree with Hinata, It'll be fun.

TenTen- Hey how come I've never been on one of your story intros!

FD- /:(... Who let you in?

TenTen- O.o

Ino- Now, now don't be mean to TenTen 20.

FD- (=(... What ev. ^^ I totaly agree we should go out!

Sakura- Hey Froggy can I come?

FD- ):(... ! )=)... *Whispers to the girls*

Hina- *Nod* )=)

Tema- *Nod* )=)

Ten- *Nod* /=(

Ino- *Nod* )=)

FD- Of course Sakura, but I need you to do me a favor first...

Tema- Sorry kiddies but we have to get on with the story. Froggy unfortunetly dose not own Naruto but We all still love her! ^^

000

"See you in hell."

"Hinata enough with this farce." Pain said calmer then he felt. Itachi who was standing to his side sighed wearily and turned to him with an unnerving calm.

"I'm afraid..." He said pulling out a single kunni along with Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara. "... Shes not kidding..."

Pain Stared at each and every one of his comrades before his eyes landed squarely on Hinata. "You betray me... Itachi she is trying to drive a wedge between us."

"I know she never once lied to us..."

"Then why... why are you abandoning the cause..."

She turned to pain and blanked her face. "Because your cause will kill more than it will save, just as every other man here will ultimately destroy our world. My job is to stop you from destroying the world and If I must kill you to achieve that goal..." Her eyes softned until she looked almost vulnerable. "I will..."

Pain quickly sidestepped Itachi as well as every other man there and charged Hinata head on.

Him destroy the world he was trying to save this rotten piece of land before they destroy themselves! How dare she accuse him of being a destroyer! He thought she understood the cause, the way she lit up at the thought of a new clean safe world, at crime and murder being iliminated off the streets, at children being able to grow in an enviornment of peace and harmony, and he; he was the bad guy!

The nearer he got to her the more his blood boiled and his entire person was focused souly on the task of whipping that soft look off her face. and then... he hit the ground. The pain of the stunning blow was delayed as if for eternity, and when it caught up with his body He bellowed in agony.

Right before the world turned black Hinata was there at his side and uttered one single phrase, "Goodnight sweet king of thorns..."

000

"Hinata-chan we must begin before it is to late." Itachi broke the silence that rang around the group.

"Of course Sasori, change of plans get the nine tailed out of here."

Sasori nodded and moved to remove the still dazed Naruto from the soon to be war zone, but Naruto slapped his hands away.

"Hell no! I'm not going any were until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I will not discuss this with you here."

"Look I... I heard about... Team 8 and... Hinata I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Stop."

"I know it hurts but-"

"I said, stop."

"Hinata-"

"**Stop**! There is nothing you can say that I have not already heard... you weren't there... no one was..."

"So, is that why your mad at me... you feel I should have been there. Your mad at me because, you feel I abandoned you."

"... No, I'm mad at you because you knew that I-... that she depended on you. You left knowing she needed you. And even after she begged you to stay you left... that is why I'm angry with you Naruto, not because you left to become stronger for us and the village. I even admire you for it, yet why is it so difficult for you to see that without you she is weak."

Naruto flinched as if shed slapped him right in his face, cause in truth she was right. She had asked him to stay, and he'd left her... Her wishes to keep him with her for a little while longer as each day passed bringing him closer to departure time, those were her pleas. Naruto looked up to his sweet Hinata and realized she had probably given up that he would ever return home to her, there for he was to blame for her change, not just team 8. If he would have been here she would not have felt so desperately alone... what had he done.

Hardening his resolve Naruto stared her in the eye. "I wont leave Hinata so deal with it, I will help you destroy Orochimaru."

"And your precious Sasuke?" She gave a nasty sneer. "He was also issued a death warnt."

"I will deal with Sasuke."

Her Smile split her face curling at her ears, as coldness overtook her. "Then lets get started."

000

Sasuke could watch the entire ordeal a hundred times and still never be able to fully understand what happened. What worried him more was that even the normally aloof Orochimaru seemed a little unnerved by the Akatsuki leaders take down.

"Quick Kabuto we must escape before it is too late, come Sasuke." The shock on Sasuke's face was uncharacteristic but so was Orochimaru ever running from a battle, especially when he hasn't even attempted to fight.

"You're running Orichimaru?"

"Something about this dosen't feel right so I will retreat for now until I am better prepared." Orochimaru turned to leave, signaling Kabuto to get them ready to depart the battle feild.

He never moved.

"Kabuto, why are you just standing there!" Kabuto fell forward at least his top half did. He turned to Sasuke only to find the small yet disturbing Hinata in his path.

"I apologize, Hidan has absolutely zero manners, he's just so blood hungry. Allow me to engadge you seeing as you and I have a little unfinished business. Hidan."

"Yes my dear."

"Keep Madra busy."

"Yes dear."

000

As Kabuto's body collapsed to the ground Naruto was there instantly attacking Sasuke with one smooth blow after another. When did the dope become so strong?

"Sasuke It's high time I kept my promise."

Hot anger washed over Sasukes cool making his eyes steal over with hate. "Bring it."

000

Naru- Hina I am so sorry my love!

FD- LMAO!

Naru- Hinata...she... she hates me now!

FD- Nonesense, right Hina.

Hina- IDK

Naru- NOOOOOOOOOO!

FD- Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Blank

My Mom- FD dose not own Naruto.

000

"That's enough!" A voice rang out among the contesters of the would be blood bath.

"Hinata, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto; fall back." To Naruto's surprise every person called fell back to Tsunade's side and he reluctantly did the same. He eyed Sasuke and Hinata oddly, what the hell was going on here. "Orochimaru, Madra, and the remaining members of the Akatsuki; I Tsunade of the hidden leaf village, will only extend the hand of friendship to you all just this once. As you can plainly see Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori have already taken advantage of our hospitality..." She paused stretching a grin over her face. "Now I offer you the same... Become a hidden leaf shinobi... or die"

Orochimaru seemed stricken for some reason, while Madra and the remaining members of the Akatsuki exchanged glances

"We except your offer!" Madra spoke for him and the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

The band of leaf shinobi pulled back to stare questioningly at Orochimaru whom was now stricken with fear he was out witted, out numbered, and alone, so he did the only thing he could think of... he ran.

Tsunade's grin broadened. "I guess that's a no. Hinata." With a movement so swift you'd miss it if you blinked, Hinata caught and decapitated the riffraff.

000

Naruto blinked a few times, and then one more for good measure, Hinata was hugging him crying. After she killed Orochimaru, a man he'd been looking for for years she transformed into the sweet loving Hinata he knew.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I hate myself for the awful things I said about you, and to you but it was all apart of my mission. You weren't supposed to come home this early." Naruto stroked her back for comfort but honestly he was more confused than anything.

"What mission."

"The mission to either recruit or Destroy The Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Madra Uchiha, and Orochimaru."

"But Hinata I still don't-"

She yawned in a cute manor. "No more Naru-kun I'm sleepy. put me to bed." He blushed heavily at her cuteness and looked toward the Hokage for advice.

She passed him a sly grin and nodded. "I got every thing covered on this end."

000

Sasuke came up to Tsunade and Gave her the same sly grin she gave Naruto and she returned it with her own. "You think he's ready?"

She laughed, "If not she'll brief him"

000

"Naruto this is far enough." Hinata said Pulling him to a stop at a river bank.

"Huh, whats the matter Hinata-chan?"

"I need it now Naruto."

"Wa-"

Hinata attached herself to her beloved Uzumaki, as she fiercly kissed him with all the passion within her being. She had been so mean to her Naruto-kun, but she'd be extra sure to kiss all the pain away.

Naruto was too deep in his daze to relize too late Hinata's devilish grin, her passionet kiss seared him leaving him completly entranced in the bliss it brought him, to be kissed by her. His eyes half closed looked far off into nothing as a wobbly grin streached his face He looked down were she was.

_'Wait, down!'_ He thought. His pants some how already unzziped, snapped him to full attention... to late that is.

"Hi- Oh god!" He groaned deeply as she gave a long lick to his head. He could feel his knees shake with anticipation for the next.

She grinned again at the intense look of pleasure from her fore play. He was beautiful: Heavily panting, eyes hooded in pleasue, intnse blush from one ear to the other, ah but her fun would not be over so quickly. Grabing firm hold of his shaft she pumped him while sucking on the head of his cock until he came in her mouth. Again she smiled.

"Oh, Naruto the fun dosen't stop here." And so began the sex session.

000

My Mom- Please review


	7. Chapter 7

FD- For all those who don't quite understand, *Cough* *Cough* Uzumaki Ricky *Cough* that is the end.

***All blank readers face valt into floor***

Hina- I like it, short easy to remember.

Naru- Hina that's not the point. where's the fighting!

FD- It vanished along with my patience, now this story is over.

Gaara- It was said near the beginning that this story was a mere go with the flow story anyway. It kinda makes sense that it would end like this.

FD- I said it's OVER!


End file.
